Sword Art Online: A Father's Love
by browncoat31986
Summary: In Kawahara's original web novel, it is revealed that Sachi's father left when she was very young, which is why she is so shy and introverted. But what if Sachi had a father? And what if he was just crazy enough to dive into the death game to get her out?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Sword Art Online: A Father's Love rewrite has begun. All the previous chapters have been put into a new story called A Father's Love: Extra Edition. It's a collection of one-shots, drabbles, and "deleted scenes", that didn't make it into the main story.

 **S** **pecial shout-out to Adelaide's Anagram for your review! Thanks!**

I grew up in Okinawa, the son of a Navy Chaplain and a Marine Corps Major, so it was no surprise that I decided to join the military right out of high school. At well over six feet tall, I wasn't interested in life aboard a ship, so I joined in the Army. I spent the first several years of my career as an Infantry "grunt", and later a Platoon Leader, with the 2nd Infantry Division in South Korea before applying for Special Forces.

I passed Selection in late 2018 and spent the next few years kicking around the South Pacific as a Team Leader and as an Advisor/Liaison Officer to the Japanese and South Korean Special Forces. So when North Korea made the push south back in early 2020, due my boots-on-the-ground experience and the fact that I was trilingual (English, Japanese, and enough Korean to get by), I was tasked with helping to direct the combined forces from the air.

The plan was simple: I would ride in on a helicopter that was landing a SEAL team behind the North Korean lines as forward observers, and then stay on the helicopter as an "eye-in-the-sky", relaying information from the SEALs and my own observations to the allied commanders. Unfortunately, Mr. Murphy decided to come along for the ride too, and we were hit by the Korean version of a Stinger missile about fifteen minutes after we had left the SEALs. The pilot was killed in the crash, and the co-pilot and I suffered severe injuries. The co-pilot's leg had been broken in three places, and the impact had broken my back. Our own troops were still several klicks out when a North Korean patrol had shown up. We were in no condition to fight back and so we were captured. They kept us isolated for roughly a week without proper food, water, or medical treatment before the real interrogation started.

"Please state your name and rank for the record", a heavily-accented voice ordered from behind the light shining directly into our eyes.

"Captain Scott William Cooper, US Army", I obliged, trying hard to keep any pain or fatigue from showing in my voice. The first rule of interrogation was to never show any weakness.

"Warrant Officer Andrew Gilbert Mills, US Army", my fellow POW replied, likewise fighting to keep his voice level. Because of the lack of medical care, his broken leg was severely swollen and painful, and it looked like it was starting to gangrene.

"Now, if you will turn your attention to the document in front of you," the voice continued, "you will notice that we ask very little of you. Simply sign the statement saying that the actions of the United States are not in the best interest..."

"Before we go granting your request", I cut in, "I'd like to ask that you honor our request as 'guests' of the People's Republic of North Korea and allow a doctor to see to my friend's leg."

"Of course!" the voice responded cheerfully. "Simply sign the document and you will be released to your military! The request is not unreasonable, after all."

I looked over at Mills, apologizing with my eyes. He stared back, resolute, and nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot take any action that would cause us to betray our country", I stated as firmly as I could.

"Of course." The interrogator switched off the light and stepped out from behind the desk, smiling congenially. We had already had the "bad cop" treatment the week prior, so in contrast, this guy was trying to play "good cop".

Mills and I blinked as we were finally able to take in the room. It looked like any other cheap hotel room you might find in Korea, except for the armed guards at the door, two half-starved POWs, and the treasonous paperwork sitting on the desk in front of us.

"Your country is very special to you, as is mine to me!" he continued, "But that is not all you hold dear, now is it?"

We turned a skeptical eye to him as he pulled a cell phone of his pocket and dialed a number. After a brief conversation in Korean, he held the phone out and hit the Speaker button.

"Say hello to your Daddy, Sachi!" he said with a wicked sneer.

"Daddy?" my stepdaughter's frightened voice quavered from the phone's speaker. My eyes widened in horror and I felt Mills stiffen beside me.

"Sachi?!" I finally managed, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. How was this possible? How had they found my family? "Where are you? Where's your mother?"

"I...I don't know", she sniffled. "They keep Mommy in a different room, b-but I can hear them hurting her. She... She keeps screaming and..."

The phone snapped shut and the interrogator's sneer widened. He gestured at the papers on the desk. "Now, back to the issue at hand..."

"YOU SONOFABI-" Mills launched himself at the interrogator, bad leg and all, only to have the man sidestep and throw him into the desk, knocking him out cold. I could only watch mutely as he pulled out his sidearm and calmly shot Mills in the back of the head.

My stepdaughter's voice rang in my head. The smell of blood and burning cordite filled my nostrils. The world spun as I stared at the piece of paper in front of me. I couldn't think. I couldn't move.

"Scott!" the interrogator shouted at me. He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me as he continued to shout louder and louder. "Scott! Scott!! Scott!!!"

"Wake up!"

My eyes flew open to see my wife, Kimiko, leaning over me, her worried features illuminated by the soft glow of our bedside lamp. I slowly reached up and touched her face. I wanted to make sure that she was real. That she was safe. She smiled at the contact and laid her hand over mine, her fingers cool against my skin.

"Kimi," I whispered, relieved.

"Hey you," she smiled back, turning her head to kiss my palm. I let out a shuddering sigh and felt my heart rate start to settle.

"Another nightmare?" she asked gently, leaning over and smoothing the hair back from my forehead.

I nodded, closing my eyes and willing myself to relax as she stroked my forehead.

"You're sweating," she said. "Let me get you a glass of water."

"Thanks," I mumbled as she shuffled into her slippers. I just lay there, focusing on my breathing, and letting my mind re-collect itself.

Mills and I had been held in that hotel room for almost two weeks, I think, before we were rescued. And while they had beaten us, starved us, and refused us proper medical treatment, they hadn't executed either of us or kidnapped my family. In fact, I hadn't even met Kimiko at that point.

My thoughts were interrupted as the lady in question walked back into the room, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, and her loose nightgown bouncing against her knees as she walked. She flashed me a smile when she caught me staring and my stomach suddenly felt like it became a butterfly sanctuary. I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought.

She set the glass of water down on the nightstand and then put her arms around my shoulders, helping me sit up in bed. She wasn't very big, average sized by Japanese standards, but she had been a physical therapist for several years now, and she was stronger than she looked. That's how we had met, actually. She had been my therapist while I was recovering at Yokosuka hospital, just outside Tokyo. One thing led to another, and I finally asked her out. She turned me down at first, afraid that I would lose interest when I found out she already had a ten-year-old daughter, but I kept asking, she finally said yes, and a year later we were married.

She handed me the glass once I was upright, and I gulped the contents greedily.

"Slow down, Scott," she admonished gently, "you'll make yourself sick!"

I sat the empty glass back on the nightstand and leaned back against the headboard, breathing heavily. Nightmares always took a lot out of me. I heard Kimiko crawl back into bed, and a moment later felt her lean her head against my shoulder. I turned my face toward her and buried my nose in her hair. She smelled like warm skin and coconut shampoo. She smelled like home. I breathed in deep and let out another sigh. She hummed contentedly in response and twined her fingers into mine. We sat like that for a while longer until I felt sleep begin tugging at my eyelids.

"How's Sachi?" I asked with a rueful grin, once I was horizontal again. "I didn't scare her too badly, did I?"

"She's fine", Kimiko said, turning off the bedside the lamp. "I think she fell asleep listening to her music."

"Is she still wearing those headphones?"

"Of course."

I grinned in the dark. I had gotten Sachi a pair of Miku Hatsune headphones, complete with twin pigtails, for her birthday. I don't think I had seen her take them off since.

"She really loves those things, doesn't she?" I mused.

"It's the giver, not the gift." Kimiko replied, shifting closer and laying her head on my shoulder again. "You've been good to her, and this is her way of saying Thank You. I've given my little girl everything I possibly could, but you've given her something I never could. Something she desperately needs."

"What's that?" I asked sleepily.

"A father's love."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

: Another chapter in the unfolding saga of Sachi's step-family! Let's all give a hearty welcome to UCCMaster as well. Welcome aboard! Also, if you want to check it out, I've got a Facebook page up /Browncoat31986 I've got some trivia and "artwork" (really just Photoshoped screenshots) up there if you're interested.

 **And by the way, I love Easter Eggs!**

Chapter 2

I yawned as I rolled my wheelchair into the kitchen. It was much later than I had intended, but with the nightmare last night, there really wasn't much I could do about it now.

I smiled at my little family as I wheeled myself towards the kitchen table. My wife and stepdaughter were both dressed and brushed already, and were pouring over the crossword puzzle in the morning newspaper. Sachi's ever-present headphones were draped around her neck, the blue pigtails tossed over her shoulders like the ends of a scarf.

"Good morning, Scott!" Kimiko greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey, Babe," I said, trying to keep the grogginess out of my voice. I glanced at the clock on the microwave and grimaced. "Wow, I really slept in, didn't I?"

"I figured you needed it," she said, pecking me on the lips.

"You're probably right," I sighed. "I just feel bad that we missed the morning menu at the Dicey." Andrew and his wife, Kathy, had catered our wedding almost a year-and-a-half ago, and since then, the girls had quickly developed a real taste for Kathy's cooking, especially her American-style breakfast. So it became a family tradition to go have breakfast at their restaurant/coffee shop, The Dicey Cafe, on Saturday mornings.

"I'm always right, Scott," Kimiko answered, smiling. "I called ahead and let Kathy know we would be coming in later than usual, so she's saving some just for us."

"That was nice of her," I said.

Sachi nodded in agreement, looking up from the crossword.

"Hey, Firecracker!" I said, wheeling over to greet my stepdaughter.

She smiled at my pet name for her. Sachi and I had grown fairly close even before I married her mother, which I thought was surprising, given her shy nature.

"Good morning, Stepdad!" she replied.

"How's my princess this morning?" I asked, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine, I guess," she said, pushing her glasses back up on her nose, trying to hide a blush. She had never been an overtly affectionate person, but by now I had learned the difference between her "trying not to enjoy being the center of attention" blush and her "genuinely embarrassed" blush. This was not her embarrassed blush.

"Well I'm glad," I said, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Scott," Kimiko said, clearing her throat, "if we're going to make it to the Dicey at all today, you need to get dressed."

I glanced down at my t-shirt and pajama bottoms. "Oh yeah."

"Come on, I'll help you," she said, starting down the hallway toward the bedroom. "Sachi, make sure you have everything ready to go," she called over her shoulder, "we'll leave as soon as your Dad's dressed."

"Don't you have anything better to do than worry about me all the time?" I sighed over-dramatically as Kimiko closed the bedroom door behind us.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm your wife as well as your physical therapist. If I don't worry about you, who will?"

"Fair enough," I conceded, setting the wheelchair's parking brake. Kimiko offered me her hands, and after a quick "1-2-3", helped haul me to my feet.

I held onto her hands like an NBA-sized toddler as we shuffled over to the bed, where I sat down heavily. Thanks to three titanium rods in my back, I could stand for a while and even hobble around with a cane for a little bit, but it took a lot of effort.

"Here we go," Kimiko said, laying out a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. With her help, I got out of the pajamas and into the slacks and shirt much faster than I could have on my own. Socks came next, and then she helped me into a pair of cowboy boots. I had a lot of trouble bending over, or rather, straightening up afterwards, so I really couldn't wear anything that needed lacing up. The long throat and pull straps made it easier for me to get them on and off without too much help, also.

Once I was presentable, we all piled into the van for our morning excursion. We had worked with the VA to get the vehicle modified with additional hand controls, in case I ever needed to drive, but I was more than happy to let her chauffeur today.

We parked in front of the Dicey Cafe after a short drive, and I waited for Kimiko to come around and help me out of the passenger side. Technically, I could do it by myself, but the last time I'd tried, she had given me an earful. Not that I could really blame her. Like she said earlier, if she didn't worry about me, who would?

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Andrew boomed as we made our way through the door.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we're late," I grunted as Kimiko got me settled into a booth. "I had a little trouble getting moving this morning."

"Don't even worry about it, Scott," Kathy said, rolling a cart full of steaming plates over to our table. "Kimiko called ahead, so I saved a Cooper Family Special just for you guys!"

My stomach rumbled approvingly as she began setting the plates in front of us. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and French Toast, all piled high. We joined hands and I said a quick grace over the food before we all dug in.

"Here, let me help you with that," I teased, reaching for Sachi's plate.

She made a sound like "Nah-ah-ah!" and batted my fork away with hers. She giggled as I mock pouted before returning my attention to my own plate.

Andrew came over to the table with coffee for Kimiko and I, and a glass of orange juice for Sachi.

"How've you been, man?" he asked, setting the drinks on the table. "This one been keeping you in line?" he said, nodding in Sachi's direction. I couldn't help but chuckle as she tried to hide another blush behind her food.

"I'm good," I said.

"How's that class coming?"

In the time since Andrew and I had been medically discharged, I had started working on a Masters degree in cyber security.

"Not bad," I said, shoveling in a mouthful of soft, fluffy pancakes (heavenly), ignoring the twin glares from my wife and stepdaughter for talking with food in my mouth. "I've only got another 15 credit hours to go, I think. How's the leg?"

He reached down and pulled his pant leg up, revealing the dull glint of metal and carbon fiber.

"Not too bad. Got fitted for this one earlier this week. It's a new model. Supposed to more accurately replicate the human stride. Seems to be doing a pretty good job, too."

I nodded. "Yeah, I didn't even see you limping." I leaned over as much as I could and squinted at the wording on it. "Auto-mail?"

"Really!" Kimiko exclaimed, "I only just started reading about Automail in the medical journals. I didn't know it was out of testing yet!"

"Yep! The best in prosthetic limbs since the hook and peg-leg were invented!" Andrew chuckled, straightening up again. "I know a few people in the VA, so they got me in on the beta phase."

"That's amazing, Andrew!" Kimiko said, obviously impressed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," he said.

"You and Betas," I grinned. "Is there anybody you don't know?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "No, probably not."

We all laughed at that. It felt good to sit and relax with friends and family over good food and hot coffee. After all we'd been through together, I made it a point to never take moments like this for granted.

"So are you coming to the pre-launch party next weekend?" Andrew asked after we were finished eating. The dining area was nearly empty now, the post-morning rush over and done with.

Kathy had swooped in and lured Kimiko away with promises of fashion magazines and girltalk, which they were both happily engrossed in now, and Sachi sat cross-legged across the booth from me, sampling music with her tablet and headphones as Andrew and I talked shop over our coffee.

"Pre-launch party?" I asked.

"For Sword Art Online," Andrew said, motioning toward the bulletin board beside the bar. Sure enough, between a "DD Fridays at 6:30", "Magic the Gathering Wednesday Evenings", and "Free Doughnut With Purchase of Large Coffee", was a flyer that read "Sword Art Online Pre-Launch Party, Saturday, November 5th, 6 AM to Whenever".

"Since most of us Beta Testers already pre-ordered the game, I figured we could celebrate while everybody else is out standing in line," he said. "You did pre-order, right?"

"Oh yeah," I chuckled. "No way I was letting that slip by me! We may have a slight problem, though," I said, nodding toward Sachi.

"Oh?" Andrew said, cocking an eyebrow.

Sachi looked up from her tablet and grinned as I continued, "It seems that we have two potential players, but only one copy of SAO."

"Aha! So what's the plan? Flip a coin?"

"Dance-off," I said.

He looked me up and down with an odd expression on his face. "No offense, man, but uh... you can barely walk."

Sachi's grin looked like it should be an advertisement for a dentist's office, and her nose crinkled adorably while her eyes almost disappeared behind her glasses. "That's why we have Project DIVA, VR Dance Party!" she declared. There were very few things that made her visibly excited, but singing and dancing were at the top of the list. "I'm working on the playlist for when we get home!" she added smugly.

"Bring it, Small Fry!" I challenged, matching her grin.

She giggled before turning back to her tablet.

"Ain't the NerveGear a wonderful thing?" I drawled, draining my cup.

Andrew laughed. "It sure is! So either way, I guess I'll see you next weekend?"

"Yeah, man! Wouldn't miss it!"

He began gathering up the now-empty coffee cups as our wives made their way back to the table.

"Andrew, can you hold down the fort for a few hours?" Kathy asked. "I'm taking this chick here down to Ginza for some girl time!"

"Sure thing, Babe," Andrew said, taking the cups back behind the bar.

"That's really not necessary, Kathy," Kimiko protested. "Besides, I've got to get Scott and Sachi home and..."

"How long has it been since you've had a day out?" Kathy interrupted her. "Too long, girl! And today we are going to fix that!"

Kimiko looked at me, her eyes questioning. Kathy was a force of nature when she wanted to be, and even Kimko was left spinning in her wake.

"I'll take us home," I said. "Go ahead and have some fun. You deserve it."

"A-alright," she said. "Remember, there's leftovers in the fridge, but don't get into the casserole yet, and..."

"Don't worry, Mom," Sachi said, draping her headphones around her neck again. "I'll make sure he behaves!"

I smiled. "See? Everything's fine. Go have fun."

"Okay, have fun, you two!" Kimiko called out as Kathy practically dragged her out the door.

"So," I said, turning back to Sachi. "Best two out of three?"


	3. Upcoming Previews!

**A/N: Fear not, A Father's Love is not dead! Work and a bit of writer's block had me down for a while, but I'm back in the game now!** **And just to prove it, here's a preview of some of the upcoming arcs.** **Happy Reading!**

I adjusted the chin strap on the NerveGear as Kimiko and another nurse checked the IVs, catheters, and probes attached to me.

"Kikuoka is going to have a cow if he finds ou-"

"Kikuoka", the doctor said sharply, "is not in charge of medical care at this facility!"

Fair enough.

{BREAK}

"You came for me", Sachi whispered, her arms clinging around my neck.

"Of course I did, Sweetheart," I replied, hugging her tighter.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that's what Dads do."

{BREAK}

We approached the solo player cautiously. She looked to be about Sachi's age or a little older, and she was wielding a two-handed sword that was nearly as big as she was.

"Sal-u-tations!" she chirped, drawing out the syllables. She sheathed the giant sword on her back and gave a polite bow. "My name is Strea! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Uh, likewise," I said, slightly taken back. This girl was much more cheerful than any solo player we had met so far, and if I was honest, it was a little unnerving. "I'm Cooper, and this is Sachi. We were going to assist you with that monster, but it, uh, looks like you have it under control."

"Of course!" she said, again much to cheerfully. "I'm always combat ready!"

{BREAK}

"They called themselves 'Phantom Lord', and said we were trespassing on their territory", Liz said quietly.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" I asked her.

She glanced back at the sleeping forms of the other girls, took a deep breath, and steadied herself. "Yes. But you're not going to like it..."

{BREAK}

"You intrigue me, Mr. Cooper," Heathcliff said, mildly. "Tell me, if you had to make the choice between your daughter and the entirety of the population of Aincrad, which would you choose?"

"Why?" my daughter's eyes were brimming with tears as she addressed the dark-haired teenager. "Does our friendship mean that little to you?"

"Sachi, I..."

"No, Kirito", she cut him off, "No more lies. I... I don't want to talk to you right now."

I watched her walk back to her room and shut the door.

"Give her some time", I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

Kirito turned to face me. "Mr. Cooper, I..."

It was my turn to cut him off. "I'll let this one slide, son, but understand this: if you ever make my little girl cry again..." I left the implication hanging.

He swallowed hard and, if possible, his face went even paler. Then he nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

{BREAK}

"You built the world's most advanced AI just to give it the job of killing thousands of people? Why?"

"You could ask Kikuoka the same question", Kyaba said.

I just stared at him

"You're an American", he said dryly, "Surely you've seen Terminator."

{BREAK}

"KYABAAAA!"

I saw the man's back stiffen as his attention was momentarily divided. It wasn't much, but as Kirito's final hit landed, I saw that it had been enough...

 **Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! You can blame Mataras for that. He got me hooked on cliffhangers and now I can't stop, no matter how many Cliffhangers Anonymous meetings I go to.** **Anyway, a quick thanks to Dr. Vigil Vergil Productions for pointing out the absence of paragraph breaks. I'm having to write this all on an iPad, email it to myself, upload it in the Fanfiction mobile app on my phone, and then go back to the iPad to actually post the new document. So yeah, I'm having a lot of format issues. Hopefully the {BREAK} isn't too distracting.** **Till next time! Happy reading!**


End file.
